Another Human
by Ramblings Productions
Summary: The Land of Ooo has living candy, red draining vampires, monarchs that rule over snow, magic dogs and a human hero. With all of the creatures that inhabit the land, there has to be another human.
1. New Face, Candy Kingdom

**Author's Notes:**

** Hello everyone, this is the first fan fiction that I published on here. Now this will be a series that I already thought out, so if this story blows, I promise the other chapters and stories will be better. Oh, and if you hate or love this story, please review and don't hold back any negative feelings you may have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters. I just own the OCs that my mind creates.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**"Another Human"**

Kane the Human was walking down the candy street, with Pete the Ferret at his side. This was actually the first time that they visited the Candy Kingdom. They usually just hang out with Princesses Plant and Animal. But after they heard of a kingdom that was made entirely out of candy, they just had to go.

When they arrived, everyone was staring at Kane. Every candy citizen was wondering what they should do while others were texting and sending posts on the interwebs about this other human. When Kane and Pete ate at a restaurant, there was a candy person watching him. When they were riding a bus, everyone was straight up staring at him. When they passed a street, the candy people would talk about him. Kane didn't noticed though; he had a difficult time accepting the fact that everything in here was edible. Pete wondered why everyone was looking at Kane like he was this creature from another planet. It wasn't strange to see another human, right? Then all of a sudden, one of the gumdrop girls came and asked Kane for an autograph.

"Okay, you got a pen?"

She handed him a pen, paper and a clipboard.

(_Scribble, scribble_)

"Here ya go. Anything else you need?"

She thought for a moment as she contemplated her question.

"I was wondering, do you know Finn the Human?"

Kane thought for a moment as he replied to this nice candy citizen.

"I don't know a Finn Human, who's that? Is he someone cool?"

Pete then stretched his body to reach Kane's ear. He whispered about the weird behavior that everyone was displaying when they were in Kane's presence.

"Hey Kane, something weird is going on. Everyone's either watching, taking pictures, or gossiping about you. It's like everyone here has never seen a human."

The fourteen year old smirked at Pete as he gave his reply.

"Pete you're not going to physic me again like you did at the PA's birthday bash."

The humanoid ferret groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Dude, look around you."

The tall human looked around, and saw Starchy take a picture of him. He looked behind him to see a lumpy purple person talking to someone on her phone as she looked at him.

He heard her say, "My Glob, Stephanie there's a human in the Candy Kingdom. No I'm looking at him right now, you lumping dummy. Should you put that on the blog? About the new human? Oh, I don't know. Lumping yes, Stephanie! You're so dumb and unattractive! No wonder why Brad left you."

The human looked back to his ferret brother and smiled.

"I guess your right about everyone talking about me, but I'm not the only human in Ooo. That one gumdrop said there was a Finn the Human around here. And if by the chance I'm not, I have you and Jermaine."

The humanoid ferret perked up.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, should we find that Finn? It would be cool to see another human."

Kane smiled a little.

"Yeah that sounds good, where does he live?"

Pete shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We could ask around town."

And that's what they did. They walked around town asking where Finn lived. However, none of them knew where exactly Finn lived. Not Manfred the Pinata, not Starchy, not Cinnamon Bun, not the Gumdrop Girls, nor the Banana Guards, not Lollipop Girl, nor Ice Cream Guy, not even Root Beer Guy knew where he lived. Just some vague answers were giving, such as "He lives somewhere in the Grasslands Kingdom" and "He lives with Jake the Dog. When they arrived at a park bench, Kane plopped down on the bench. Pete slugged him on the shoulder.

"Come on man. We can't just give up now. There's gotta be someone here that knows where Finn and Jake live."

Kane shook his head "no".

"Dude, if anyone actually knows where Finn and Jake live, we would have already found them by now."

Pete looked at the ground as he realized what his brother said rang true. He sighed, sat down right next to Kane and looked at him as he talked.

"I hear you man. It's getting frustrating just to find out where this one particular guy lives in the whole large expanse that is Ooo."

Pete grabbed his shoulder as Kane was looking away.

"But you got have to keeping trying man. No matter what happens you got to go and get what you want."

Kane smiled as he listen to Pete.

"Yeah I guess your right."

Pete smiled.

"High five, Kane?"

"High five Pete."

Before they could high five, a little candy corn girl walked up to them. She grabbed and tugged Kane's shirt. Kane looked down at the little kid as she talked.

"Excuse me, but are you guys trying to find Finn and Jake?"

Kane perked up as soon as she mentioned that.

"Yeah, were the guys. Do you know where he is?"

The little girl shook her head.

"No, but I know someone who does."

"Who is it?", asked Pete.

The little girl looked at both of them as she smiled as she muttered out the name.

"Princess Bubblegum knows."

* * *

**Well everyone, I would love to receive reviews (Love or Hate) about what I can do better. If you liked it, cool. **

**Ramblings Productions out!**


	2. Dreaming of You

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone. If your reading this, then you either liked the first chapter and wanted to see how it ends, or you're trying to find another story. If it's the first, thanks for liking it. For the second, hope you find the story you were looking for. And I would really appreciate a review, positive or negative.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, not Adventure Time or the characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**"Chapter 2"**

Finn was at a wild party with Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Bmo, Ice King, LSP, the Marauders, and the entire Candy Kingdom at Bubblegum's castle. They raved as Marceline played her songs, strummed her ax-bass and sang heart-felt songs that were tearjerkers. At one point, Finn got up on stage and sang a duet with her. The harmony and connection between the two was incredibly incredible. After the performance, Finn got on the dance floor and created a new dance craze that was hip and simple.

"Hoo."

He got tired and almost fell to the ground. Before his face could be plastered on the floor, he was caught by Jake.

"Drink this Finn!"

Jake handed him a new soda that Bubblegum had created a couple of days ago. It tasted like cherries, and when it reached Finn's stomach, he was in a state of pure bless. His face had a large grin plastered on it as he started to grove and dance again. An hour later, Bubblegum started her lazer light show. It was pretty, colorful and flashy. Towards the end of the party, Flame Princess got everyone out of the ballroom and on to the balcony. A minute later, she had her firey servants position Fire Kingdom Fireworks. She lit the main string with her fire hand, which sparked off sparked off a chain reaction that caused the night sky to become engulfed with colorful flames.

"Hoo."

Finn stood still as he listened to his environment, certain he heard an owl or something. He dismissed the thought as he continued to party for an hour. He stopped went outside when he needed some fresh air.

"Hoo, hoo."

There it was again. He heard the noise from the cotton candy forest. With curiosity flowing through his veins, Finn went into the forest to investigate the source of the strange, alluring noise.

Finn went further and further into the deep clearing of the forest. He heard a loud noise resenting near a pond. He ran closer to the pond, determined to find the owl or person that was causing the noise. As he got closer to pond, there was a dark, tall shape. As he walked closer to it, the shape became more defined and colorful. Finn saw the shape to be a tall person who was wearing a blue hoodie, pants and a long green scarf standing near the pond's edge. His face was hidden by the shadow of several nearby trees. Finn approached the stranger.

"Hey, did you make that noise?"

The figure looked at Finn and ran. Finn gave chase. The tall creature climbed up a tree, dropped onto a small rowing boat and rowed it down stream. Finn ran parallel to the river and jumped onto the boat. The figure punched him square in the jaw. Finn countered with a kick in the gut. The tall guy pulled out his ax as Finn grabbed the hilt of his blade.

"Hey mystery scarf guy, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk."

The mystery man swinged his ax at Finn's head, cutting off apart of Finn's hat. Finn looked at the torn piece of clothing as his eyes narrowed. He glared at the tall ax wielder as he ingaged the person. He swung his sharp instrument of war as the person dodged and did a low sweep attempt at Finn's legs. Finn jumped and tackled the stranger on to the boat's floor.

"Who are you? Some weirdo that rans away from people and fights with them?"

Finn lifted the hoodie off of the tall weirdo, wanting to see the face he was about to pound beyond recondition. He sat there in shock. There, right in front of him, was a fourteen year old human boy with dark brown hair. Before Finn could piece anything together, the Cosmic Owl popped out of Finn's hat.

"Wake up, this is a dream!", said the foretelling Cosmic Owl.

"Wha-Oph!"

The powerful bird slapped Finn across the face.

* * *

Finn woke up in his red pajamas, on his bed in the Tree Fort. Finn sighed as he realized that what just transpired was just a really, really strange dream. He started to panic as he recalled the Cosmic Owl that appeared just before his dream ended. He dismissed the thought as he remembered that each time that either Jake or him had a so called "Premonition Dream", they usually try to intervene to make it a more favorable outcome and it happens either way due to their involvement. In fact, he was pretty sure if he had not had that one recurring dream, he and FQ would still be going out. He sighed deeply as he got up from his bed.

Finn got dressed as he put away the thoughts and speculations that his mind was forming about the Premonition Dream. He finally decided to store the dream's details in his "Vault", until he could sort it all out. As soon Finn got his hat on his head, Jake yelled so loud, that everyone heard it within a fifty foot radius.

"FINN! Breakfast's ready!"

"Coming Jake!"

Finn climbed down the ladder to find the kitchen to have a large spply of pancakes, whaffles, bacon pancakes, eggs both scrambled and sunny side up, bacon, sassages, hot dogs and burgers. Jake sat down on the couch, already chowing down on seconds. He looked at Finn as he was getting his food.

"Hey Finn."

"Hold on."

Finn continued to pick out his food, careful to be sure to pick out the right food he craved for. Once he was satisfied with the food on his plate, he plopped down on the couch and continued to talked with Jake.

"Yeah Jake?"

"You know how LSP has that blog that's all about lumpy space news, cool stuff and her?"

Finn he shook his head "yes" and ate a couple of bacon pancakes as he listened.

"Well, there was something pretty cool that I thought a human like you would be interested in."

Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Like what?"

Jake jumped up and down as he told him.

"It says there's a human boy in the Candy Kingdom right now!"

Finn looked at his brother in disbelief.

"You sure LSP is not trying to fool anyone like she did last time?"

Jake violently shook his head back and forth.

"Yeah I'm sure. Tons of candy people are bloging about it right now. So that would mean LSP made false accounts to popularize her blog, or there is an actual human in the Candy Kingdom."

Finn looked down on his plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes and burgers.

"Are we sure it's not one of those Fish People from Beautopia?"

Jake shook his head "yes".

"I'm pretty sure man. I saw a picture of the guy and everything. I mean look."

Jake got on to a nearby laptop as he pulled up the pictures of this new human. Finn looked at them as he continued to munch on his bacon pancakes. He gazed upon a close up of the human. This person had an ax, dark brown hair and was really tall. It seemed like Finn saw him before, but where? He nearly spat them out in shock once he realized that human was from his dreams.

"Uh, Jake."

The dog smiled as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream where everyone was at a party. It was a completely crazy with everything cool and awesome there. But anyway, at the end of the party, I took a stroll in the forest to clear my head from all of that partyness. I stumbled upon some stranger that was hidden by some shadows. I tried to talk to him, but he ran away. I followed him and we both ended up in a fight against one another. I won and pulled down his hoodie, you know to see if the face before I pound it. Anyway, I saw that human on LSP's blog."

Jake looked at him with a serious expression. He turned away as he asked his question.

"Was the Cosmic Owl there?"

Finn shook his head up and down.

"Yeah, he came out of my hat and slapped me across the face."

Jake turned around as he stared at Finn. His mouth began to quiver. He then erupted into laughter as he landed on the kitchen floor. Finn raised his eyebrow as he gazed upon the strange sight. Jake got up and explained what was going on.

"Sorry man. I was thinking about a joke I didn't understand yesterday, but now I do. But anyway, the Cosmic Owl knows all, so if this human was in your dream, then we have to find him."

Finn smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, it would also be cool to see another one of my peeps that were actually my peeps."

* * *

**Okay that was somewhat of a long chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have school and somewhat of a life. I'll try to update sooner than the current pace that I've been going at. Any who,**

**R P out!**


	3. Sweets, Guards and Cake Men

**Author Notes****:**

**Hello everybody. Thank you for reading my story and chapters. And I would like to give quick shout outs to lpsfan100, The Vast Sky and RawrRoarRawr. For Ipsfan100, it was being the first one to both favorite and follow this story. For The Vast Sky, it was writing reviews for both of my stories and following both of them. And RawrRoarRawr is just one of the best story writers on this site. So read his stories! Also, be the second to review out of all of you readers. I would really, really appreciate it.**

**Disclamier: Pendleton Ward's creations are awesome! I own the OCs!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kane the Human was walking close to Pete as the humanoid ferret led the way toward Princess Bubblegum's castle. The pair were following the directions to PB's castle given to them by an eight year old candy corn girl that was simpler than breathing. Just go inside the large castle that overlooks everything else that's in the middle of the kingdom. Simple enough. As they arrived at the main doors they were halted by a large Banana Guard that were guarding the doors. He raised his hand at the two as his deep voice came out of his mouth.

"Halt, what business do you have with Princess Bubblegum? You ferret, talk."

"We're here to ask the princess where Finn the Human lives.", said Pete.

The Banana Guard glared at the ferret as he used his eyes to find his weakness.

"Why's that?"

Pete pointed at Kane as looked at intimidating guard. The Banana Guard glared at the human as he noticed the kid was taller than him. The guard then sneered as his voice boomed.

"You expect me to believe that a dirty ferret person and a tall human looking creature deserve an audience with the high ruler of the Candy Kingdom just because said human creature looks a lot like a regular human?!"

Kane than gulped as he blurted out his answer.

"Yeah, we think this Finn guy is the only other human in Ooo besides me. So, if you don't mind, we would like to get inside."

The guard than stared at them intensely for a minute. His laugh lines then started to crease as he chuckled. His mouth soon erupted in laughter. Kane looked at Pete who was looking back, both unsure of this person. The Banana Guard wiped his eye as a happy tear was running down. He chuckled a little while he conversed with them.

"(_Ha, huh, ha) _Sorry for that. I was seriously getting bored guarding, sincethese grand doors are pretty boring. Then you two came along, and I, (Huh, huh, ha!) I figure it would funny to mess with the foreigners. No harsh feelings, right?"

The tall human and the humanoid ferret both had a blank expression. The air was enveloped with an awkward slience as they stood there. Pete coughed a bit and conversed with the strange banana guy.

"Soooo, can we go inside now?"

The guard chuckled as he pushed the grand doors opened.

"Yeah, you guys seem nice enough in my book. Go on ahead."

Kane smiled as Pete and him walked into the Candy Castle. He turned his head and waved to the guard as he walked forward.

"Thanks weird Banana Guy!"

The guard waved back as the human and ferret vanished behind a corridor corner.

* * *

The the ferret and tall human walked through the corridors of the large castle, getting lost every time they crossed an intersection. After an hour of aimlessly walking through hallways and entering empty rooms, they stopped at a royal kitchen. There was bakers near sweet aroma filled ovens, chefs frying candied goods and a small, strange looking confectioner near a person sized mixing bowl. A small baker noticed the two strangers and told the other castle cooks, chefs and bakers. The head chef saw the ferret and human as he came over to them. He was a large cake with a chef's hat and uniform. There was a small cakepop boy wearing overalls following the cake man. The living cake laughed as he greeted the ferret and human.

"Bonjour, étrangers! Je suis le chef de cuisine, chef Zake. Êtes-vous deux faim?"

Kane stood there, trying to figure out what the cake man said. Pete scratched his head as he talked.

"Uh, said again?"

The cakepop kid sighed as he translated what the head chef said with no enthusiasm.

"He said, 'Hello, strangers. He's the head chef, chef Zake. Are you two hungry?'. He understands English, but can't speak it for a witch cursed him last year for judging her biscuits in last place in a bake off. And I'm his translator, Philly Lollipop."

The ferret shook his "yes" and inquired the large baker.

"Yeah, we hadn't eaten for awhile. But do you know where Princess Bubblegum is?"

Chef Zake shurrged as he spoke french.

"Nescio quo Principis Bubblegum est, nescio; Peppermint Cicero ipse novit locum illius. Ipse est auctor, in studio vel de daemonibus ad mortem."

The cake man shivered as he thought about the evil that is Peppermint Butler. Philly translated again.

"Huh, oh yeah. Zake said, 'He doesn't know where Princess Bubblegum is, but he does know Peppermint Butler knows where she is. He's in the library studying about demons or something deadly.'. End of translation. The library's the room on your right on your way out of the kitchen."

Pete smiled as he waved his hand goodbye.

"Cool, thanks for the info Zake and Phil. Come on Kane, onward to the quest of finding out where this Finn guy lives."

The two were about to leave when their stomachs ached and growled. Chef Zake chuckled as he went towards the kitchen counter. The large cake man grabbed several plates as he put a lot of scones on one the small one and a large biscuit on the slightly larger plate. He laughed as he handed them the plates. Zake barked out orders to the other chefs and Philly translated them.

Soon the two ate the sweet refreshments given to them by the candy chefs. Pete had several sweet scones while Kane had a large butterscotch biscuit. They talked to the Chef as they ate their delicious candy food.

"Thanks for the food. But what's up with the food?", said Kane.

The cake sighed as he talked.

"Eh bien, cette nourriture que vous et le furet mangez devait être envoyé à un restaurant populaire que je possède. Mais un de mes aides-cuisiniers, l'un avec la dent sucrée, son nom était comme Randy ou Andy, quelque chose avec un ndy à la fin. Quoi qu'il en soit ce cuisinier trouvé que la nourriture doit être plus douce qu'elle ne l'était déjà."

Chef Zake sat down on a stool as he sighed and continued to talk about the food.

"Je n'étais pas d'accord et il est allé derrière mon dos et épicé la pâte avec Sweet Sweet sucre. Le plus puissant de tous les sucres naturels. Je ne savais pas que je lot retranché qu'un jour a été enrichi avec du sucre."

The cake man grabbed a candy bar from his pocket. He tensed as it looked like he didn't want the sweet, but he ate it. Tears streamed from his eyes as he continue the sweet food's origins.

"Les clients qui ont mangé il est devenu accro à tout doux, y compris eux-mêmes. C'était fou ce jour-là. Les personnes touchées sont encore traités à l'hôpital de Candy. La nourriture que vous mangez est la dernière...La nourriture que vous mangez est la dernière du lot. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, l'effet ne se produit que pour les personnes de bonbons, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Donc, vous êtes à la fois sûre."

The two looked at the translator, waiting for the translation. But Philly was napping on a stool. He woke up when Zake was yellowing at him to wake up. The cakepop almost fell from the stool as he woke up startled.

"(Snooze, snore, snore.) Ah! Wha?! I was totally not sleeping! Anyways, my uncle said, 'Well, this food you and the ferret are eating was supposed to be sent to a restaurant he owns. But his assistant cook, the one with a sweet tooth, his name is like Randy or Andy or something with a -ndy at the end. Anyway this cook thought the food needed to be sweeter. Zake disagreed and this -ndy guy went behind his back and spiked the batter with Sweet Sweet sugar. The most powerful of all sugars. Zake didn't know that batch he severed that day was spiked with it. The candy folk that ate it became addicted to sweets, including themselves. It was crazy that day. The people affected are still being treated at the Candy Hospital. The food you're eating is last of the batch. Don't worry though, the effect only happens to candy people, not anyone else. So you both are safe.' End of translation."

The tall human and ferret stood there with blank expressions as they processed the new information. Just then, a loud laugh resented from the weird candy citizen from the mixing bowl. He stood there as Chef Zake stared at him. The cake man's eyes widen as he realized who was next to his prized mixer.

"Hé, c'est Pandy! Celui qui a presque détruit la sucrerie-Uni et ses doux, doux, doux résidents. Vous mourrez, vous excuse médiocre pour un bonbon!"

Pandy, who was a small tooth, bowed as he talked to everyone there. Everyone except Zake, Kane and Pete almost threw up as they noticed the living tooth was riddled with cavities.

"Yes, tis I, the sweet tooth that wanted more sugar than anyone could ever possibly imagine! I came back for revenge against you Zake! You shall be consumed by the thing that plagues you! Sugar, sweet, sweet, sugar!"

Kane frowned in anger as he grabbed his ax. Pete then shaped his hands into boxing gloves, preparing his fists for the fight. The human pointed his weapon at the mad tooth.

"Taste my blade, sugar demon!"

The ferret growled at Pandy as he shaped spikes on his boxing fists.

"Hey Pandy, hope my mitts knock you out! You cavity infested root!"

The tooth laughed manically as he got closer to the mixer.

"Gaze upon my sugary glory as I become the one thing that I truly love!"

He poured a weird, glowing white liquid into the batter. He jumped in the bowl as the sugar bubbled violently. The chefs, Zak and Philly ran for cover, far away from tbow mixing bowl. The two heroes stood there, standing their ground as they stared at the bowl. The bowl started to shift, swayed to side to side, and fractures formed. Then slience filled the air as the mixer stopped thrashing. Kane motioned towards the mixing bowl and Pete soon followed. They arrived at the edge of the mixer as they played Rock Paper Scissors to decided who would peek over. The tall human threw rock while the humanoid ferret played paper. Pete smiled as he silently gloated. The human tighten his grip on his ax as he peeked over the bowl's edge.

* * *

**Sorry, I decided to add some suspense to the story. Please review. Positive, negative, neutral? It don't matter.**

**R P out.**


End file.
